


The Dragon Without Scales

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Frottage, Jack and Wil are dragon hunters, M/M, Moxxi is an evil dragon, Rhys loses his arm and eye in a fight with the evil dragon, Tim is a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When little Rhys is out in the forest, he comes upon Timothy, a furry dragon. Rhys doesn't realize it's a dragon, just a huge cat, who's been hurt and needs help. His Papa, the best dragon hunter will know how to fix him! Wilhelm is not awake enough to deal with this so early in the morning.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for Jennpy! http://jennpy.tumblr.com/

1814

 

In a town sandwiched between the ocean and forest, lived a dragon. Not a nasty, greedy dragon who hoarded treasures and killed knights. He was a feline dragon, which meant kindness. He was a smaller dragon, with black leopard print fur covered his body instead of scales. Atop his head, on either side of his many horns, stood large leopard ears that swiveled in the night. His tail, laced with sharp spikes, curled around him as he perched silently in a tree. His leopard eyes scanned the forest floor for any sign of _her_.

Timothy’s large wings flapped in the night sky over the small town, searching. He’d _just_ seen her, white and purple scales shining while her black horns were invisible in the night. His ears swiveled like a cat, catching the gentle whir of air as she charged him. He turned, spewing fire at her, scorching her beautiful scales. She screamed, spinning around and gripping his back leg tightly in her jaws. He curled, slashing and swiping her, sharp claws shattering more beautiful scales. Her jaws pierced more and Timothy kicked her with his leg, catching her chin.

She shook her head violently, tearing into him. Timothy’s throat gurgled and he spat more molten flame at her, aiming for all the spots that no longer had any protection. This time, she relinquished her grip to scream at him. She was twice as large as he was, but she was vain and he’d damaged her looks. She threw her own fire at him, but Tim had already dodged. She didn’t chase after him this time, instead she flew away, screeching into the night.

Timothy’s wings flapped flimsily, his vision blurring. He began to sink down towards the trees, but he pumped his wings harder. He could not go down in the town, where others would see him, he had to find somewhere secluded. He pushed his body in the opposite direction of his home and looked for a spot. Everything blurred and his head was dizzy with pain. Every movement of his wings rattled his body, but he needed to fight, to get somewhere safe…

* * *

Rhys was only six, but he was old enough to fend for himself while his Papa slept. Always waking up first, Rhys would eat an apple with a chunk of cheese before doing his morning chores. He always took his time eating and walking around the farm, the morning sun cresting over the forest trees. He walked the perimeter, humming a song his Papa would sing to him.

As he stared into the forest, he heard a low growl. Rhys froze, still and waiting. It happened again and this time he could hear the painful whine. “Hello?” Rhys called. The growls stopped. Rhys knew his Papa wouldn’t want him to go anywhere dangerous, but he would also expect Rhys to help any animal in need. Rhys took a step into the forest, walking in the direction he’d heard the noises coming from.

“Hello?” he called again. “Are you hurt? My name’s Rhys! My Papa and I are from Wales, my talk isn’t good, but if you’re an animal, it doesn’t matter, cause you don’t know what I’m saying anyway!” He listened just like his Papa had trained him, quiet his breathing and wait for the sound. A branch broke and Rhys knew where the animal was. He nodded, curling his tongue over his lip in a decided manner, he went in the direction. A fallen branch blocked his path and he marveled at how it broke, snapped in half by something huge from above. “Woah…” He stepped over it, looking at the very clear path of broken branches in the trees that lead all the way to the ground right in front of the large cat.

Rhys took cautious steps, not wanting to trip on the branches. He could see the animal, its fur matted and tangled. It was the largest animal he’d ever seen. “Wow! You’re even bigger than that bear Papa healed…” It tried to stand, towering over Rhys as he got close. “I don’t want to hurt you… I wanna help.” Now that Rhys was so close, he could see it clearly. It was a large wild cat. He smiled widely. “Wow! You’re really cute! I’ve always wanted a cat!” He walked closer, but stopped when the cat tried to move away. Rhys knelt down and held out the last of his cheese. “I won’t hurt you, promise. Here, have some cheese.”

The cat peered at Rhys, its eyes dilated, but it looked at the cheese in Rhys’ outstretched hand. Rhys smiled at it, inching a little closer, encouraging the cat. The large feline moved towards it, but then shrieked in pain and collapsed. Rhys’ smile disappeared, but then he brought it back. “I can come closer?” Rhys stayed crouched, tiptoeing nearer, looking where to step, his hand outstretched absently. He took his time, just like his Papa had taught him, not wanting to scare the animal. He was a foot away now, smiling triumphantly until something engulfed his whole hand. He yelped, squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for his hand to be eaten.

A large tongue swiped his hand. Sharp teeth pressed gently over his arm. Rhys peeked an eye open and then gasped, looking fully. The large cat had his hand in his mouth, but it held it carefully. When it pulled away, Rhys’ hand was damp, but unscathed and free of cheese. He smiled wide and reached forward to pet the cat.

“I’m Rhys! What’s your name?” Rhys scratched the cat’s cheek. He felt a name pressing forward in the back of his mind and he grinned. “Toom!” Rhys stood, standing head to head with the cat. “You’re really soft, Toom.” He looked over the massive body. “Where are you hurt? I can help you, my Papa’s taught me how to help hurt animals.”

Rhys, keeping a hand on Toom as he looked over the cat. “Oh! Your back leg looks really bad! I don’t think I can fix this, but I just know my Papa can!” Rhys pulled on the cat’s front leg, “Come! It’s not that far.”

The cat leaned forward and licked Rhys. He giggled. “Ow!” He helped the dragon stand, letting it lean on him. It did, but not more than Rhys could handle. He lead it out of the woods and to his home.

* * *

Wil was used to waking up and not finding Rhys. Rhys was such a curious child, it was never fair to keep him locked in the house and with living so far from town there was never any danger. He climbed out of bed, his body sore from hunting the previous night. Most evenings he could keep up with Jack, the wealthy railroad owner, but last night, they’d done a lot of running around. They’d only been tracking one dragon, and now there was two. Two dragons now, though both Jack and Wil held reservations about that. It seemed off, there should be more of a mess if there were two, but there wasn’t.

He stood and stretched out his aching body. He washed his face and made a hot pot of coffee, a gift from Jack. He set the boiling water over the fire stove and prepared a breakfast. He made eggs, sausage and potatoes for him and Rhys.

“Papa!” He heard Rhys call.

“Little Chick,” Wil called in their native tongue.

“Papa! I found a cat!”

“That’s nice, Little Chick.” Wilhelm continued to watch the sausages, his tired mind yearning for coffee. It took him longer than he liked to realized they had no small, domesticated cats out this far. He dropped the ladle and ran to where Rhys was.

As he ran out, his breath lost him. Rhys stood there with a large dragon standing over him. This one was covered in fur and Wil agreed he looked very cat like. His sharp eyes bore into the dragon’s, who’s narrowed at the man.

“Rhys, that’s-”

“Toom! I found him hurt in the forest, Papa! He licked me and he has a very scratchy tongue. I told him you’d know how to help him!”

Wilhelm contemplated which to do first, kill the dragon and then pull Rhys to safety or pull Rhys to safety and then fly into action. It was rare they came upon a wounded dragon, Jack and him. Normally they hunted healthy ones with all the advantages against them. The dragon shifted, standing on its own shaking feet instead of Rhys, its eyes keenly aware of Wilhelm. He could see its wings preparing to take off if Wilhelm attacked.

It was his deciding factor as Rhys called to him again. Wilhelm smiled at Rhys. “Take it to the barn.”

The dragon did not move when Rhys pulled it, its eyes weary. “C’mon Toom! You can’t fit in the house! Papa’s gonna warm some water to clean the blood off!”

The dragon looked at Wil, muscles tense and waiting. Wilhelm frowned. “How bad is… Toom hurt?”

“His legs is _really_ bloody and it won’t stop!” Rhys went behind the dragon, waving his father to follow. Wilhelm slowly made his way to the side, but still in the dragon’s view. He could see the gaping hole Rhys pointed at. The leg was drenched in blood and clotted on the dragon’s fur. There were other multiple wounds up his leg, stretching over his body.

“Rhys, go and get all the bandages we have and then the sheets from my bed. Now.”

Rhys obediently left, but then went back to the dragon and petted it’s shoulder. “See? I told you he’d help!” He ran into the house.

Wilhelm waited until Rhys was out of earshot. “You’re not the child eating dragon, I know that much. You had every opportunity to kill my boy, but you didn’t. I’ll help you, but for a price. You have to help us kill the dragon responsible for so many child deaths.”

The dragon bowed its head.

“Good. Let’s go.” Wilhelm took Rhys’ place, helping the dragon to the barn. The animals scattered, leaving it empty. He led the dragon to the center and helped it lay down. It fell with a flop, groaning. Rhys ran into the barn with a large pile that stretched past his face. Wilhelm took them. “Now, go get some water, but only to the first metal line on the bucket, okay?”

Rhys nodded and ran away again. Wilhelm took the burnt food from the fire and set it on a trivet. He grabbed the kettle and met Rhys at the barn. He poured the hot water in the bucket and knelt by the wounds. He wet a rag and began to clear away all the wounds. Rhys paced, excited and nervous. He talked to the dragon, consoling it and updating it on what Wilhelm was doing. He encouraged it, returning multiple times to pat its head. Wilhelm worked as quickly and efficiently as he could. He dressed the wounds and wrapped torn sheets around the creature. It was well into the morning by the time the dragon was settled. Rhys offered his portion of breakfast to the dragon.

“It’s okay, I can have more cheese and apples!” He set his plate in front of the dragon. “Besides, I’m not injured like you. You need your strength Toom!”

Wilhelm smiled and scraped his portion onto the plate. “You’re right Little Chick. Now, it’s time to do our chores and let… Toom… rest.” Wil stood and then turned to the dragon. “You’ll be safe here, unless we get a visitor, but that only happens once in a blue moon. If we do get a visitor, you can leave out the back if you need to, I’ll leave it open.”

Rhys was fast with his chores and Wil had to call him back to do them again. He dragged his feet with these, but when he finished he ran to his next one. When he was finished, he ran into the house and then to the barn. Wilhelm watched as Rhys flopped on the dragon’s stomach.

The dragon gave a surprised grunt, startling awake.

“Little Chick! Do not do that to the- to Toom!” Wil called, but found himself laughing. The dragon had rested its head again after giving Rhys a long lick, unperturbed as Rhys snuggled in. Wil had no idea who this dragon was and what its purpose was, but it was gentle and kind to Rhys and that was all that mattered to Wil for the moment.

“This is my favorite book! It’s Fairy tales!” Wil watched Rhys read to the dragon, stopping frequently to chatter away at all his hopes and dreams that each story brought to life. Wil went to work, checking in on them as he passed by. It wasn’t until the fifth passing that he realized the dragon watched him as Rhys read. His eyes followed Wil’s movements as he chopped wood, piled it high, and carried tools out to their small garden and field. He eyed the dragon, amused when it looked away quickly, avoiding any more eye contact.

Dinner was chicken and more potatoes, which Rhys ate with the dragon while the dragon enjoyed a whole chicken to itself. Wil sat with them, listening to Rhys talk away. “I’ve never seen a cat with spikes!” Rhys said thoughtfully.

“That’s because, Little Chick, Toom is a dragon.”

Rhys’ eyes lit up and he looked at the dragon “Wonderful!” He gripped the dragon at his cheeks and smiled at him, squishing his face. “You’re a dragon! I’ve never met one before and I’m glad I met you!” He hugged the dragon and Wil caught the genuine smile as the dragon hugged him back. After dinner, Rhys did his evening chores and then they headed in for the night. Rhys only fought Wil a little about not being able to sleep with the dragon, but in the end he hugged the dragon, sang him a lullaby and then went to bed in his own bed.

When Rhys was asleep Wilhelm set his bed with new sheets and climbed in, exhausted. He fell onto his bed in his underwear and stared out the window at the night sky, hand idly on his bare chest. Today had been an adventure. Life was always an adventure with Rhys around. He had such a huge heart and was always welcoming strays into their home. That was the only reason Wil knew how to dress an animal’s wound. He didn’t know how Rhys did it, but wolves, deer, bears and other wild animals always followed him without harm. Wil had always wondered about the kid.

Noise from the barn startled him upright. Without thinking, he ran outside, worried that some animal or the dragon was getting into his livestock. What he saw was the dragon limping and whining in pain as it walked down the drive.

“Hey!” Wilhelm called, catching up to it easily and stopping it. “You’re way too hurt to be moving like this! I know dragons heal fast, but not this fast. You need to go back to the barn.”

The dragon sniffed heavily at him.

“Look, I’m not too keen on the idea of you staying here either, but Rhys would be devastated if anything happened to you.”

That stalled the dragon, but then it unfolded its wings, ready to take flight.

He couldn’t understand why he was so worried about this dragon. He’d been taught all dragons were evil, but there was something _particularly_ not evil about this one. He leaned on the dragon, holding it by the neck. “If you push yourself tonight, you’ll be too useless later!”

The dragon paused, staring longingly at the sky, but he let Wilhelm lead him back to the barn. The dragon limped to the middle and laid down once more. Wilhelm stared at it in the darkness.

“Will you be able to rest?” The dragon ignored Wilhelm. The man sighed and found a seat against the door, blocking the path. There was an annoyed sniff from the dragon that had Wilhelm smirking. It was quiet until he heard the dragon stir. He cracked an eye open and watched it pace irritably. Wilhelm frowned. “What has you anxious? Why were you fighting that other dragon?” Wilhelm grunted to himself. “And here I am talking to a dragon. My job is to hunt you and kill you, and here I am doing the opposite.” He looked at the dragon limping as it paced. It did this all night as Wil dozed, retreating when the man woke up every time the dragon tried to sneak passed.

Morning came with Rhys running into the barn and tripping over Wil. Rhys slid across the wooden planks and stood, looking for the dragon.

“Little Chick, you okay?”

“Yeah! Where’s Toom!?” Rhys saw the dragon, curled in a corner. He ran over and pounced on it, jarring it awake. “Toom! You’re still here!”

“Rhys, don’t jump on Toom, they’re injured.”

Rhys scrambled away, wrapping his hands behind his back. “Sorry Toom…” He knelt in front of the dragon. “How are you feeling? Your wounds, are they healed yet?”

Laughing, Wilhelm stood. “We just woke up Little Chick, patience.” The dragon licked Rhys’ cheek. It scratched the boy’s cheek and made him giggle. Wilhelm looked at the wounds. “Well, well, Toom, you should be healed by tomorrow.”

“What!? Aw! But I wanted him to stay forever!”

“Sorry, Little Chick, but dragons don’t make good pets. They’re like bears and wolves, they belong in the wild.”

The dragon licked Rhys again. 


	2. Part Two

It was during their chores in the late morning that Wil heard it. The horse. Rhys took off to the barn, pulling the doors shut. Wilhelm continued his work, only stopping when Jack came into view. The man looked troubled as he hopped down and met Wil.

“I came as soon as I could. Very grave news! A child has gone missing! Taken by the dragon!”

It all made sense now. All the pieces were finally stacking together and he knew what Toom’s purpose was. They’d paced all night, agitated, frustrated that they were unable to fly. Wilhelm swore.

“We must double our efforts! This _must_ be the last child it takes!”

Wilhelm nodded. “It will be. I’ve made a break in the case.”

Jack’s eyes were ablaze. “You have!?”

Wilhelm nodded. “It’s unorthodox and I ask that you do no harm and hear me out.”

A brow quirked. “It’s rare when you do strange, out of the box things, that’s usually my job.”

Wilhelm knew if he explained it well, Jack would be open to the idea of working with the dragon. “Promise you will do no harm.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, what is this great secret?”

“The second dragon. I know it is not the evil dragon because I was with it all night last night.”

Jack frowned. “You have the second dragon? You did not kill it?” He reached for his shotgun.

“You promised no harm, Jack. Don’t make me regret telling you. It is harmless. It has promised to help us.”

Jack was silent for a long moment, lost in thought. He finally laughed and clapped Wil on his shoulder. “You are the most realistic man I know! If you say this dragon is safe, then I believe you, but let’s keep this our secret, lest pitchforks and torches.”

Wilhelm nodded. “My thoughts exactly. You’re really okay with this?”

Jack sighed. “Am I nervous that this beast could double cross us, yes, but I also know you act first and strike the moment there’s danger. I make you stretch and trust me all the time. I can do the same for you.” He set his gun down, followed by all the ones he hid on his body. He nodded, placing the last of several knives on the ground. “Take me to it.”

Going to the barn, Wilhelm opened the door, ducking as Rhys swung the handle part of a shovel. It missed Wil and hit Jack square in the face. “I WON’T LET YOU HURT TOOM!” The dense wood struck Jack, knocking him back.

“Rhys, it’s Jack!” Wilhelm took hold of the shovel, laughter bubbling each word. He picked Rhys up and set him on the ground. Rhys stood protectively in front of the dragon.

Jack was bent over. “-got my nose!” He stood as his nose bled. Jack pulled a handkerchief out and bunched it to his nose. “You got a good swing there, Rhys. I don’t plan on hurting your… Friend.” He looked at Wil for confirmation.

The larger man nodded. He smiled at Rhys. “Jack’s going to keep our secret. You know we can trust him.”

Rhys eyed Jack wearily and then stepped just to the side of the dragon. Jack’s eyes widened. He stayed where he was and took in the black fur with darker leopard spots, the spiked tail, the large wings, the cat ears, and finally the bandages. Jack whistled. “That looks nasty…”

“It was, but it’s almost healed.” Wilhelm smiled at Rhys. “You need to finish your chores.”

Rhys pouted. “Why can’t I ever hear your grown up talk!?”

“Because it’s for grown ups, now get. And if you eavesdrop, you won’t get to spend anytime with Toom.”

Rhys’ face dropped and he stormed out. They waited, both used to children before they began. “Toom?” Jack started, smirking.

“Rhys found him hurt in the woods.” The dragon watched them, but mainly kept its eyes on Wilhelm.

Jack laughed. “That boy of yours! That’s too good! I _told_ you he’d be bringing larger creatures sooner or later.”

Wilhelm chuckled. “Yeah.”

Jack, his nose covered, crouched down in front of the dragon. “I’m Jack. You’re… Toom?”

“That’s what Rhys calls it.”

Jack nodded. “And you’re going to help us with this other dragon?”

The dragon nodded, but its eyes still lingered on Wil.

Jack looked at Wilhelm and then back to the dragon. “A child has gone missing.”

It stood, whimpering, and started walking towards the exit. Wilhelm kept a hold on it. “You’re still not well yet.” He pulled the dragon until it collapsed. “You have to wait until you’re better.” Wilhelm kept a sturdy hand on the dragon. “You felt the child last night, didn’t you? That’s why you tried to leave. You wanted to save them.”

The dragon sniffed, blowing Wil’s hair back.

Jack’s eyes widened. “I’d say Toom’s not happy with you.”

Wil sighed.

“Well, Beast,” Jack said. “If you’re helping the children, I’d say you’re a good dragon and your secret is safe with us. We know about keeping secrets, don’t we Wil?” He winked at the older man and stood. He waved goodbye to Rhys and gathered all his weapons up.

Wil watched from the barn. “He means that we haven’t lain with a woman since the birth of our children, which was only for societal reasons.” He looked at the dragon. “Now _you_ know a secret of mine.”

“Is Toom okay!?” Rhys asked running in.

Wilhelm laughed, ruffling Rhys’ head. “Your dragon is perfectly fine.”

* * *

As night fell and Rhys was asleep, Wilhelm, prepared this time, came out with a pillow and blanket. The dragon eyed him, annoyed.

“Tough.”

The dragon turned its back to Wilhelm, huffing loudly.

Wilhelm settled in, eyes gazing up at the night sky, where he dozed until the dragon growled over him. Wilhelm reached a hand out as he opened his eyes. His hand tangled in fur. “You can’t leave, you need to rest.”

The dragon stood over him, staring at the sky. Its teeth were clenched in a silent growl and then it shook its head, whimpering and growling. Wilhelm sat up, more awake, his adrenaline heightening.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

The dragon began to move, its muscles rippling and shifting under its skin. Wilhelm stared, unable to comprehend what was happening. It wasn’t until the first crack of bones, did Wil remove his hand from the dragon, watching it churn and jerk over his lap. Its body changed, its legs extending, chest cracking inwards. Its fur receded, replaced with human skin.

“What the hell?” Wilhelm whispered.

A human emerged as the dragon disappeared and over his lap, a man, bare and freckled stood on hands and knees. Wilhelm smirked, though bright moon had turned his fire red a diluted murky brown, he recognized the man immediately. “ _Timothy Lawrence_.”

Timothy breathed heavily where he knelt, grunting in pain. His body shook as he tried to keep his balance. Wilhelm could see large patches all over his body that bled, like shotgun holes in a barrel. The cloth that had been wrapped around the dragon fell around him loosely, slipping to the floor at his knees.

Wilhelm touched one of those small wounds. The man hissed, stumbling onto Wil’s legs. Sitting onto his knees, he hugged his stomach, propping himself up on his other hand. He breathed heavily, as though he’d been running for a long while. “That song!” he wheezed. “She’s going after another child! I can’t…” He wobbled and Wilhelm steadied him.

“You can’t go anywhere in your condition. You could fly and save that child, but you’d exhaust yourself and you’d take longer to heal.”

“She’s going to eat them, Wilhelm!” Timothy snapped.

Wilhelm pressed a thumb into Timothy’s side, making him wince and topple over. “Mmm. Jack is out tonight keeping guard. He’ll find the child and save them.” They were silent for a moment. “So,” Wil said casually. “Dragons can turn into humans?”

Wilhelm caught the small smile.

He leaned over Timothy. “Are these from your wound?”

The redhead nodded. “When I shift, it… Shifting isn’t perfect…”

“Well, at least it’s not a gaping hole anymore. We should get these rebandaged.”

Timothy looked at Wilhelm. “You’re not… angry or shocked?”

The larger man frowned. “Why would I be angry? It makes perfect sense, you care for children while their parents are at work and you protect them during the night. That’s admirable.”

“I lied.”

Wilhelm shrugged. “So do I.”

They shared a look and Wilhelm was surprised to find his own secret mirroring in Timothy’s eyes. Wilhelm’s brows rose and then he began to pull at the bandages. Timothy maneuvered to get them off. Wilhelm lit a kerosene lamp, washing them in a warm glow. Wilhelm dabbed at each wound, cleaning it and wrapping cloth around it.

“I always wondered about your freckles,” Wilhelm said, wrapping a large piece across his chest. “How far they went.”

Timothy flushed, the corners of his lips tilting in a smile. “They’re everywhere…”

Wil’s brows rose and Timothy’s body turned darker in the dim lighting. Wilhelm smirked and worked his way around Tim’s body. “You know, Rhys is going to be disappointed your name isn’t Toom.”

Timothy smiled. “Rhys is very special. He has a way with the world that’s… almost magical.”

Wilhelm smiled proudly. “He does at that.”

“I hope it’s not too bold to ask, but who is his moth-” As if a moth to flame, Timothy’s eyes snapped to the barn doors and up to the night sky and his face paled. “I can hear the song, Wilhelm. The song _she_ sings to lure children…” he rubbed his palm against his head. “It plays in here… It wakes me up and I know where the children are…”

“That makes sense now, about the other night.”

“You think Jack can find the child before they’re taken?”

Wilhelm nodded. “Absolutely, Jack’s incredible, he’ll figure it out. Come on, you don’t need to stay in the barn anymore.” Wilhelm winked. He helped Timothy stand and wrapped the blanket around him. They went into the house and Wil poured them a glass of scotch. Tim took a sip, coughing a little, but he continued to sip it. Wilhelm lead them to the two chairs by the fireplace.

When the sun came up, Timothy had passed out on the chair. Rhys ran down the stairs for the dragon and had to double back to look at Timothy wrapped up in a blanket. Rhys went upstairs and tapped on his Papa’s shoulder.

“Papa,” he whispered.

“Mmm?”

“Who’s the man?”

“Man?” he mumbled turning around to peak an eye open at his son.

“The man in the chair. I was going out to see Toom, but there was a man.”

Wilhelm understood finally, his brain waking up. “Well, Rhys, did you know that dragons can turn into humans?”

“What!?”

“Yep, and Toom just happens to be that man downstairs. His real name is Timothy. I know him, he watches Angel while Jack and I work.” Wilhelm sat up and smiled. “Let’s get Timothy some food, huh?”

“Yeah!”

As much as Wilhelm tried to keep Rhys quiet, Rhys was too excited and Timothy woke with a start as Rhys slammed a plate down too hard on the table. Awake, but sore, Timothy kept his eyes close, resting and listening to his surroundings.

“Little Chick, be quiet,” Wilhelm laughed. “Tim needs his rest.”

“Tim?”

“Yes, Little Chick, that’s his name, Timothy.”

“I like Toom better.”

Wilhelm laughed. “Maybe he’ll let you call him that if you ask nicely.”

The gasp and sound of Rhys running over made Timothy laugh and he opened his tired eyes. “Morning.”

“You’re awake!” Rhys gasped. “Can I call you Toom? Please!?” He looked at his Papa. “I asked nicely!”

Chuckling, Wil nodded.

Rhys looked back at Tim. “Can I?”

Laughing, Timothy nodded. “Yes.”

“Papa! Did you hear that!?” Rhys ran back to Wilhelm.

“I did, now set the table.” Rhys was happy to. Wilhelm waved Timothy over and led him upstairs. “I know my clothes are too big, but they’re the only ones I’ve got.” They were large, slipping of Tim’s body. They tied it with twine and called it good, but not before Wilhelm checked the wounds on Tim’s body. He nodded his approval. “They’ve healed enough, you may leave whenever you like.”

There was something in his voice that caught Timothy off guard. He paused, staring at Wil before clearing his throat with a flush. “I thought I’ was going to… help stop _her_ from taking another child?”

Wilhelm quirked a brow. “You want to stay here? Jack and I always meet in the woods. You may go home and meets us tonight.”

“Of course,” Timothy said quietly. “I’ll leave after breakfast.”

“Toom! Now that you’re better I can show you around!” Rhys said as they descended the stairs. “I can show you my favorite creek, my favorite cow! Chicken!”

Wilhelm chuckled as he ruffled Rhys’ hair. “Tim is leaving after breakfast, Little Chick.”

He stopped smiling. “But he just got better! Papa! Can’t he stay one more night? Maybe two?”

“Timothy has a life he needs to get back to, however,” Wilhelm said, thinking for a moment. “If he wants to stay for the day, he’s welcome to.”

Rhys gasped and looked at Timothy, excited. Tim smiled. “I would love to, but I’d need my clothes.”

“We can go get them!” Rhys said excited. “Right after breakfast!” Rhys pulled Timothy and his Papa to sit at the table. “Hurry! Let’s eat!”

* * *

They loaded themselves onto the carriage, the horses ready to pull. Rhys bounced excitedly, pointing things out to Timothy and Wilhelm as he sat between them. It was rare that Rhys got to leave the farm and travel to the city and he was very excited to see Tim’s home.

It was a modest town home, but Rhys explored every inch of it, opening cupboards and closets. Timothy assured Wil it was okay and he excused himself after showing them to the kitchen. “Help yourselves, I’m going to draw a bath.”

Wilhelm followed Rhys from room to room, laughing when Rhys gasped loudly when he stumbled into the library. “Papa! Look at all these books!” He went to each one and read the titles aloud. As Wil leaned on the door frame, he heard Tim come down the stairs. The larger man let his eyes wander over Timothy. He looked as amazing as ever in proper clothing, a nice, sophisticated suite that really showed his features off.

Tim’s cheeks heated and he smiled. The dragon’s eyes wandered to Rhys, his brows furrowing.

“Would you like me to stop him?” Wil asked.

“No, it’s not that…” Timothy tore his gaze from the boy. “Wilhelm, may I ask who his mother was?”

The man shrugged. “Just some gypsy who came through town… He’s almost the spitting image of her… Looks nothing like me at all.”

“Are you sure?”

“Why are you asking, Timothy?”

“Those books he’s reading off right now, they’re all books written by dragons in our dragon language.”

Wilhelm stilled and looked at Rhys, saying each word perfectly. He went over to Rhys and knelt by him, looking at the books he was reading. They were all in a scrawl that looked like blocks to Wilhelm. There was definitely no English words on them. Timothy stood nearby as Wil pointed to one. “What does this one say, Little Chick?”

Rhys read it out loud perfectly. Timothy smiled. “You’re really good at reading.”

“Thanks! Papa taught me!”

“I didn’t teach him that,” Wil said quietly.

Tim smiled. “Well, I’m refreshed and ready, Rhys, to see all the things you wanted to share with me.”

“Oh yeah!” Rhys pulled both men back out to the carriage.

He wasted no time when they got back to the farm, leading Timothy with a strong grip to all his favorite places. Wilhelm followed languidly, watching and observing how well Timothy and Rhys got along. Timothy was genuinely interested in what Rhys said, asking questions that made him think. Questions Wil never would have thought to ask. There was a sparkle in Rhys’ eye that Wilhelm had only seen a few times. He held both his and Tim’s hand and they pulled him up off the ground as he jumped. They walked the length of the creek, listening as Rhys told them his many stories, then around the farm to his favorite chickens, each with their own story and purpose. Then he doubled back to point out all the other farm animals, every backstory different and diverse.

By the end of the day Wilhelm was carrying Rhys home. He had a light dinner and then Wil put him to bed while Timothy watched the one cooking over the fire.

He kissed Rhys’ forehead, staring at him with new eyes. He’d always suspected, deep down that Rhys was different. He had always wondered how the boy could have coaxed all those animals to be his friend. How he had lead the bear back home for Wil to doctor, and how the bear never once attacked. It had been the reason Wilhelm had kept him on the farm so much, teaching him all he knew. He’d just always had the fear of others spending a lot of time with him and now he knew why. Because there was something _different_ with Rhys, something magical.

As he came back down, dinner was on the table and Timothy was scooping it onto plates. He smiled at Wil. “How’d it go?”

Wil smirked. “He was asleep at the first stair. He had quite the day.” Tim nodded and sat down across from Wilhelm. They dug in. He eyed the dragon. “How did you know? About Rhys?”

Timothy smiled a little sadly. “I felt it right away, actually. When he called out to me that first time. I felt a calm and a peace that was,” he laughed a little, “Well, transcendent. I couldn’t explain why I trusted him, but I did. I was a dragon standing in front of a dragon hunter all because I felt I could trust Rhys with my life. And he looked into my mind for my name, that was interesting.”

“He did what?”

Timothy’s eyes sparkled. “He wanted to know my name, so he pressed into my mind a little bit to know. I don’t think he knew he was doing it. That’s how he got the name Toom.”

Wilhelm shook his head, feeling suddenly very overwhelmed. He sighed and put his fork down. “I don’t know how to even begin keeping him safe. Or helping him.”

“I’d say you’re doing an amazing job already,” Timothy smiled. “You let his imagination grow, which strengthens him.” Timothy’s smile widened, his eyes peering deep at Wil. “Even if you don’t understand it.”

The man chuckled, liking the way Tim peered at him. “You keep looking at me like that and I’m going to start getting ideas.”

The dragon flushed, his smile shy.

Wilhelm’s eyes fell on it.

Timothy cleared his throat. “ _You_ keep looking at me like that an _I’ll_ start to get ideas.”

“Good.” Wilhelm smirked.

Tim took a bite of food and sipped the scotch, his cheeks flushing deeper under Wilhelm’s gaze. He swallowed. “I’ve always found it strange how free, yet completely restricted humans are. We have just one rule, never steal from a dragon.” He sat back, swirling his scotch and watching the brown liquid. “Humans have so many rules about how and who to love, it’s suffocating.”

“Those rules don’t apply out here.” He reached forward and took Tim’s hand to kiss it slowly, his eyes locking onto Timothy’s. “Except for the important ones, love unconditionally, respectfully, and fully.”

“Those are good rules,” Timothy breathed.

Dinner was forgotten. Wilhelm pulled on Tim’s hand, bringing him around the table and into an embrace. He kissed the dragon, encouraged when Timothy wrapped his arms around his neck. Wilhelm drew him closer, kissing him harder.

“I saw you watching me,” Wilhelm whispered between hot kisses. “During chores.”

“Mm,” Tim answered. “Shirtless… All that muscle in the sun…” He reached up Wil’s shirt to rake into all that fur.

Chuckling, Wilhelm lead him to the chairs, snagging the bottle of olive oil. Wil slid his clothes to his knees and sat on the chair, smoothing oil over his hard, thick cock. It bulged and twitched as Timothy stripped. He climbed onto Wil’s lap, sitting on his strong thighs, their dicks pressing together. Tim hissed at the touch and moaned when Wil gripped both together.

“I want this off,” Timothy tugged at Wil’s shirt.

It was discarded and immediately, Timothy kissed over it, rubbing his hands all over the stomach and sides, feeling the muscle under his molten fingers. Wilhelm stroked both of them still. Tim panted into Wil’s skin, his hips bucking against the other man’s dick.

Timothy hovered over Wil’s cock and slowly sat down. He gasped as the fat head pressed against his entrance, slipping in with little resistance. It was so filling, Timothy dug his face into Wil’s chest, muffling his loud moans as he sat fully on the man’s cock, sinking deep. Tim rolled his hips over Wil, both men huffing in the space between them. Large, rough fingers dug into Tim’s hips, guiding him up and down on the cock. Tim’s fingers feathered on his chest and then through his hair. Kisses were needy, pressing hard together, Tim’s cock sandwiched between the two men. It rubbed, the friction rocking the dragon to his core. He jerked, spilling between them and coating their stomachs.

Wilhelm brought Tim down harder and harder onto his dick, slipping deeper and deeper, pushing wonderful cries out of Tim that seeped into Wil’s sweaty skin. When the large man rocked his hips, pressing hard into Timothy, the dragon mewled, fingers digging as Wil orgasmed.

Timothy relaxed his body, resting fully on Wilhelm, a large, satisfied smile at his lips. “I think I may love you Wilhelm.”

Wil hummed. “I think I may too.”

Timothy kissed him. “I love little Rhys, too.”

That got Wil to smile wide. “Good, he loves you too. He’d love a dragon parent.”

Tim giggled and kissed Wil some more.


	3. Part Three

With the sun set, Wilhelm and Timothy set out to meet Jack. As they made their way on a horse, Timothy, arms wrapped around Wil’s broad body, sighed happily. The forest was dark and the only light was the lantern, its light dancing on the trees.

Timothy mused aloud, but quietly. “I take it, I shall move in with you?”

Wilhelm smirked. “You’re moving fast, all I said was I loved you.”

Timothy smirked. “So, you don’t want me to move in?”

“I never said that, but our home is small, we’d need to build a room for all your studies.”

“And Rhys’ and yours. I do not mind helping to build a new room or two.”

“Two?” Wil grunted. “You’re gonna make me have a proper home, aren’t you?”

Timothy kissed his neck. “Perhaps.”

They met Jack where the farm trail met the large, official one leading from the town. Jack frowned as the two rode up. “Timothy? What are you…” Jack’s eyes widened and he let out a loud bark of laughter, before whispering. “ _You’re_ our new friend?”

“Yes, I’m sorry for my deception.”

Jack put a hand up to stop him. “We would have fallen into the arrogance of man and tried to kill you under the assumption that you were the evil one. If we hadn’t witnessed your fight with _the_ dragon, our minds wouldn’t have been open to the idea. Welcome to the team!” He eyed how Tim held Wil and smirked. “And family.”

Timothy flushed, smiling shyly. “Thank you…”

Wilhelm set a large hand over Tim’s, smirking at Jack. They trotted deeper into the forest on the trail. Jack eyed Timothy. “So… How old _are_ you?”

The dragon smiled. “Very old. I remember when the Vikings first came to London when I was just a hatchling.”

Jack frowned. “The Vikings… That was…” He whistled. “Over a thousand years ago.”

“We need to leave the trail now,” Timothy said. “To the right, at an angle.” They followed his instructions, their horses treading through the underbrush. They rode until they came to a field and Timothy stopped them. “This is close enough, she’ll come for us… For me.” He slid off the horse and smiled as the men roped their horses off. “I wounded her ego last time.”

“How’s that?” Jack asked.

“I knocked quite a bit of her scales off. Her beautiful scales.”

“She?” Wilhelm asked.

“Mad Moxxi, a bane to all dragons. She’s an incredibly vain dragon.” A whooshing caught his ears and he looked to the sky, bracing himself. He leapt, shifting in mid air as he collided with her, crashing back to the ground, his feet kicking, his teeth snapping at her neck. He latched onto scales and ripped his head away, tearing more off. She clawed at his stomach, but he kicked ferociously, blocking her.

Shots echoed in the field. Moxxi, her ice colored eyes glowing in the dark, breathed fire, lighting Tim’s fur, but it did not burn. She shoved him, pushing off to land on the field in her human form.

Naked, she breathed angrily. “I’m going to kill you, you old, useless dragon!”

Timothy shifted red hair crackling, small embers rising from his head. “You will never be able to kill me, Moxxi.”

She laughed, her lips cruel. “There’s always a way to kill a dragon. _Kill what they care about._ You’ve been around a _child_ and a special one by the smell of it.” She sniffed gleefully at Timothy. “Fae children are the best tasting morsels!”

“You will die before you have a chance!”

Another blast hit Moxxi, piercing her flesh with iron pellets. She screeched, falling to one knee. She glared at Wilhelm, a few feet away, his pistol smoking. “You’ll not touch a hair on my son’s head.”

“Oh?” she laughed. “Watch me.” She shifted again, spewing fire at Wilhelm.

Timothy ran to the man, relief sweeping over him that Wilhelm remained unharmed. He pulled him to his feet. “We must get to your home.”

“The horses!” Wilhelm called to Jack, who had already untied them from the trees.

“No time!” Timothy said. “Both of you, get on!” As he said this, he transformed, stretching his large wings out.

Jack paused for only a moment before slapping the rear ends of each horse, sending them away with a yell. He ran to Timothy as Wilhelm climbed on, Tim’s clothes gathered in his arm. With both men secured, Timothy launched off the ground, his body an arrow in the wind, his wings large, strong propellers. The men held tight.

* * *

Rhys woke up with the moonlight blanketing him. He rubbed his eyes and felt the dryness of his throat. He crawled from bed, yawning, his feet padding over the wood floors. He glanced at the familiar sight of his Papa’s empty bed. Papa was out working again. Slowly, he made his way one step at a time down the stairs to the large bucket of clean water. He dipped the ladle in and sipped from it like he’d been instructed not to do.

He stopped mid drink, his eyes drawn to the front door. Bringing the ladle with him, water spilling as his arm slacked, dripping a trail to the door. He opened it, facing a large dragon, larger than Toom. She was beautiful.

He smiled. “Hello! I’m Rhys! What’s your name?”

A song appeared in his head. It was sweet like the ice cream he so rarely got and captured his whole attention, it called him to leave the house, to leave his home and go with her forever. Who cared about his Papa.

He frowned, his eyes focusing back on the dragon. He brought the ladle high and smacked her hard with it. “Mean dragon! You’re the one who eats children!”

The dragon snarled, wincing away from Rhys’ attack. She opened her mouth wide, shutting it harshly over his arm, all the way to his shoulder. She bit down hard, piercing and tearing flesh and bone. Rhys screamed, tears bursting from his eyes. He pounded his fist on the dragon’s snout before shoving his fist inside its nose forcefully.

Tearing away from him with the most pain Rhys had ever felt, the dragon swiped at him, catching his face. He fell to the ground, but scrambled away, unsure how he was still moving. He ran to the forest sobbing and crying out.

“Papa! Toom! Help!” His vision blurred with red, but he knew the way to the forest by heart. He ran into it blindly, tripping over branches and his numb body. He could hear and feel the dragon right behind him. “Papa!” he called weakly. He fell to the ground, his little body exhausted. He curled into himself, his arm on fire with the worst pain. His vision blurred and he fell unconscious.

* * *

The way Timothy roared and flew faster made the hard, angry pit in Wil’s stomach sink. They could see the farm now, and the busted front door, but Timothy did not land there, he banked, curving to the forest. They could hear roars and snarls and as they grew close, they saw. Bears, wolves, foxes, lynx, and smaller predators attacked the dragon.

“Wil, go find Rhys, Tim and I will take care of the dragon.” Jack prepared, jumping off of Tim as he soared over the drogon. Tim landed on the forest floor with grace. Wilhelm got off, but he didn’t know this forest like Rhys did. Tim shoved him in a direction and Wilhelm ran that way.

Timothy turned, forcing his focus at Moxxi and not the pain he felt from Rhys. He came to the clearing where animals fought the large dragon, some lost immediately, but others fought hard and long. Timothy roared as he approached, warning all the forest creatures he was coming. Moxxi made for him, scratching and biting, gashing his sides, but Timothy ignored it all, fighting his way to her underside. They rolled, his jaws clenching to her neck, teeth sinking in like hers had with Rhys, tearing past scales. She rolled, trying to throw him off, but he stayed latched, no matter how much she fought him.

She may have been right when she said his weakness was the new family he’d found. But it was also his strength, heightening his resolve and determination. He was going to protect them no matter how damaged it made him. He heard Jack take aim and shoot several times, swearing before he was jumping onto Moxxi and jabbing his large knife into her jugular. Other animals tore at her until her body was lifeless.

Jack had stepped away, his chest heaving. Timothy stood and sniffed loudly, disgraced at the female dragon. He met Jack and led him to where Wilhelm and Rhys were. The animals could pick off the dragon for all he cared.

“Wil!” Jack gasped as he drew near.

Wilhelm held Rhys’ limp body, covered in blood. He looked up at them, face white with anguish. “He won’t rouse.”

Tim sniffed him gently, sensing beyond the blood and dirt. There was still life in the boy. He licked the child, nudging for Rhys to be lain on his back. Wilhelm carefully placed him there and the dragon took them back to the house, passed the animals that devoured the dragon.

“I’ve never seen animals work so desperately together before,” Jack breathed, his eyes lingering on the carnage.

“I bet Rhys has helped every single one of them,” Wil sighed. At the house, Wil took Rhys and laid him on the table, finding whatever cloth he could to sop up the blood. Timothy collapsed onto the floor, his body speckled with deep gashes. He and Jack helped Wil, keeping pressure against the small body.

The light around turned silver, as though the moon had dipped in front of the door. Timothy’s hair stood on end. “Wilhelm,” he warned.

The large man glared. A long line of of fae stood in front of the door, lead by a woman. She stepped into the house, her features dark, her eyes the same glowing brown as Rhys’.

“If you’re not here to help, go the hell away,” Wilhelm growled.

“I’m here because he called me here,” she said quietly. “I heard his calls clearly,” she peered over him, her eyes curious and intrigued. “He’s more extraordinary than I’d thought he’d be and you’ve failed to protect him.”

All men snarled at her. Wilhelm shoved her hard with a bloody hand, staining her perfect blouse. “ _Failed_!?” He towered only an inch taller than her. “ _You left him. Abandoned him._ I’ve kept him safe all this time while you went back to life as usual. You could have told me what he was and I would have been able to better protect him! You don’t get to have _any_ input about Rhys. Unless you’re going to help him instead of run your arrogant mouth off, get the hell out.”

Arrows were trained on him, prepared to strike him down. The female fae rose her hand, calling them off. “I’m here to help.” She moved over Rhys, her fingers dancing over his body. Observing him calmly. “His wounds will kill him if we don’t act now.”

“And just _how_ do we do that?” Jack demanded.

“ _You_ don’t. His parents do. He needs a new arm and eye.”

“Done.”

The woman’s brows rose. “Just like that? You’d lose an arm?”

Wilhelm laughed with malice. “Oh, no, I won’t be the one losing an arm.”

Her expression soured. “Very well.” She cupped her hand over her right arm and spoke in a distant language. She screamed, falling to one knee as her arm disappeared into dust that swirled through the air. It settled next to Rhys, attaching to his shoulder and solidifying into a small child’s arm with darker skin and bright etchings that wove around in an elegant story.

Rhys gasped, trying to roll away from the new arm. Timothy and Jack held him still, Tim cooed into Rhy’s ear with a calming song.

The woman spoke harshly to the other fae. One brought forth a branch. She spoke to it and they all watched the fir branch transform, expanding and twisting into her shoulder to form an arm and then fingers. She tested it and sighed, looking at her fingers stretch and coil. “I’d hoped I wouldn’t have to have this thing. It’s so hideous.” She looked at Wilhelm bitterly. “A glass eye is much more elegant, and he could have kept the same beautiful fae eyes. Now he will have your horrid eye.” She stood and cupped her hand over Wilhelm’s eye. The larger man winced and growled at the pain. Dust sifted through her fingers to drift over to Rhys’ face. Timothy pulled his eyelid open enough to let the dust enter.

Rhys whined, his lips pouting, head tossing side to side. Timothy once again held him steady, letting the magic take effect. The fae pulled a small, round, glass eye and brought it under the hand that still covered Wil’s eye. He grunted as it fastened to him.

“There. It will mimic your eye in every way. To the world it will be a normal eye. There may be other properties, but it always depends on the user.” She tightened her wooden hand into a fist for a moment, her limbs cracking inelegantly.

Rhys moaned, Scratched lids fluttering open just enough. His multi colored eyes stared at Wilhelm and then the woman standing next to his Papa.

The fae smiled at Rhys. “Hello, Little Chick.”

He stared at her a moment before frowning. “Only Papa calls me that,” he said indignantly.

Her smile faltered. She straightened. “I will stay until his new parts fully attach and then I will leave.”

“Papa,” Rhys whispered.

Wilhelm looked at Rhys. “Little Chick?”

“Ladle… The dragon ate the ladle…”

Wilhelm frowned. “What?”

“Can I get… It back?” He fell asleep, his head lolling to the side.

Rhys was cleaned and set in his bed. Timothy, now dressed, cleaned the table with Jack as Wilhelm and the fae argued quietly. Tim eyed the thoughtful expression on Jack’s face. “Are you thinking about Angel’s mother?” he asked quietly.

“She was in the same group as _her_.”

The dragon nodded quietly. “Dragons have found fae untasteful, so we’ve kept our distance, but I’ve heard tales about their mating rituals…”

“Like what?”

“They seek out humans like… _us_ … Men find women like us and women find men like us for a purpose.”

Jack frowned. “What purpose could that possibly be?”

“Attachment,” the female fae said, cutting through her and Wil’s conversation. She looked at Jack. “If you are uninterested in women, the likelihood of you getting attached and falling in love is next to nothing. Our magic is powerful and has driven men and women to their deaths chasing after us. It is more efficient this way.”

Jack frowned at her. “Heaven forbid you should be inconvenienced in anyway.”

She smiled and nodded. “Fae do not need to be tied to a human longer than necessary.”

Growling, Wilhelm walked away from her. “I want you gone before Rhys wakes up.”

* * *

It was six months since the fae left. Timothy smiled widely at the hard work he and Wil had done. Their new home was finally finished now with all of Tim’s things packed in. It had been a hard trial when Wilhelm had told him he couldn’t bring everything from the house. It had brought a few fights between the two, but Timothy, with the help of Rhys, had spent a whole day combing through his home and decided what stayed, was sold, and what was kept in Timothy’s hoard.

Rhys, finally used to his new arm and eye, had been a huge help to Timothy, mainly because Tim found it hard to say no to him. He’d purged his home of a fourth his things before he brought what didn’t go to the new house to his hoard.

Wilhelm pulled him into a kiss. Timothy smiled wide. “Our home is fantastic!”

“Mmm,” the man said, taking another kiss. “We still haven’t tested out the new bed yet.”

“Wil! Rhys might hear!”

“Papa! Toom!” Rhys called form the forest.

The men looked and found him carrying a rabbit. Wilhelm sighed, smiling. “Back to normal.”

Rhys, one eye golden brown, the other blue, met them. “He’s been hurt, Papa! His leg!”

Wilhelm looked over the small animal, amazed at how calm it was. It kicked only a little, trying to get away from Wil. “Well, Little Chick, let’s take it in, it needs a splint.”

“ _Him_ , Gwynnin. That’s his name.”

Timothy smiled. “I’ll grab some grain from the horses, I’m sure Gwynnin will like that.”

“Yeah!” Rhys said. “You hear that? Toom’s going to bring you some yummy grain! I should know it’s yummy, I’ve tasted it before. It’s really sweet!” He walked with his Papa to their expanded home, explaining the complex flavors to the rabbit.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
